Flurry Heart in the World of Zootopia (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Flurry Heart in the World of Zootopia. One day at the Crystal Empire, Flurry Heart was beginning to wonder what life was like outside of the Crystal Empire. Princess Flurry Heart: (sighs while looking outside her window) Princess Cadance: Hi, Flurry Heart. Why aren't you playing with your sisters? Princess Flurry Heart: It's nothing, Mom. I was just thinking. Princess Cadance: Oh, About what, Sweetie? Princess Flurry Heart: About what it's like outside of the Crystal Empire. I haven't been doing something like that before. Princess Cadance: Well, I've heard of a place called, Zootopia. Princess Skyla: (as she, the Royal Crusaders and Shining Armor came) Zootopia? Scander: What is Zootopia? Armor Bride: Yeah, Mom. You and Dad have got to tell us more. Shining Armor: Why don't you do the honors, Cadance? Princess Cadance: Of course, Shining Armor. Sweetie Belle: Tell us more, Mom. Princess Cadance: Well, Zootopia is a home of all animals walking on two feet, Both prey and predators live together in harmony and anyone can be anything. The fillies: Woah! Shining Armor: That's right, And they're not like any wild animals at all. Princess Flurry Heart: That's so cool! Can we go see? Princess Cadance: (chuckled) Sure, We'll take the train that'll get us there. With much excitement, Flurry Heart, Skyla, The Royal Crusaders, Shining Armor and Cadance took the train at the station. Princess Flurry Heart: This is going to be so much fun, Mom. We've never been outside of Equestria before. Princess Cadance: Well, Just you wait, Flurry Heart. It's going to be an adventure. Just then, Chicken Little, his father, Buck Cluck and his friends, Abby Mallard, Runt of the Litter and Fish Out of Water came aboard the train. Chicken Little: Hey, Guys! Buck Cluck: Mind if we crash in with ya? Shining Armor: Sure, Don't mind at all. Princess Cadance: Climb abroad. As the train moves on, They all get well acquainted. Chicken Little: So, You girls are heading to Zootopia too? Princess Flurry Heart: Yeah, Our parents are taking us. Chicken Little: No kidding, My dad is taking us there for our vacation. Name's Ace Cluck, My friends call me Chicken Little. Abby Mallard: Abby Mallard, (shakes Skyla's fore hoof) How do you do? Runt of the Litter: Runt of the Litter, (shakes Flurry Heart's for hoof) And this is Fish Out of Water. Fish Out of Water: (shakes Scander's fore hoof) Princess Flurry Heart: Nice to meet you guys, I'm Flurry Heart. Princess Skyla: My name's Skyla. Armor Bride: Armor Bride. Sweetie Heart: And I'm Sweetie Heart. Scander: Name's Scander. Britney Sweet: Mine's Britney Sweet. Conductor: Next stop, Zootopia! Princess Cadance: Okay, Everypony, There's our stop. And the Royal Crystal Family finally reach Savannah Central. Princess Flurry Heart: (looks around seeing the walking animals) Wow, This is exciting. Chicken Little: Come on, Flurry Heart. We want to show you girls around Zootopia. Princess Flurry Heart: Mom, Can we go? Please? Princess Cadance: Well, I don't see why not. Shining Armor: Have fun, And stay out of trouble. Princess Flurry Heart: Okay, Dad. Buck Cluck: Keep'em together, Son. Chicken Little: You got it, Dad. And so, They went exploring Zootopia. Soon enough, They explore Savannah Central for a look around. Chicken Little: Wow, Isn't this awesome or what? Princess Skyla: It's so pretty! Princess Flurry Heart: Look at all the animals walking in two feet. Runt of the Litter: Just wait until you see what else is there downtown. Just then, They've ran into Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde who're just on patrol. Judy Hopps: Hmm, Now let's see here... Nick Wilde: Hey, Carrots. (points at Chicken Little and his friends) Look who's visiting from Oakey Oaks. Judy Hopps: Hey, Ace! Abby! Runt! Fish! Over here! Chicken Little: Hey, Judy, Nick! How'd you two been? Nick Wilde: Oh, You know, The usual, Same old, Same old. Princess Flurry Heart: Friends of yours? Abby Mallard: Yep, This is Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. Runt of the Litter: They're the very first rabbit and fox officers of the ZPD. Sweetie Heart: The what? Abby Mallard: The Zootopia Police Department. Chicken Little: Judy, Nick, Meet our new friends, Flurry Heart, Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet. Princess Flurry Heart: Hi. Princess Skyla: Hello. Judy Hopps: Nice to meet you all. Nick Wilde: Yeah, Pleasure's all ours. Armor Bride: We're the princesses of the Crystal Empire. Sweetie Heart: It's in Equestria. Scander: Our parents, Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadance told us a lot about Zootopia. Britney Sweet: Is it true that Anyone can be Anything? Judy Hopps: Well, Some say it is true. Nick Wilde: What do you say we give you a tour around Zootopia? Princess Flurry Heart: Sure, A tour sounds great. First, They showed them around in Rainforest District. Judy Hopps: This is the Rainforest District, Home of the mammals from the Rainforest. Nick Wilde: If I were you, Flurry, I'd stay indoors when showers are starting. Princess Flurry Heart: (giggles) Chicken Little: Definitely wet last we've visited. Next, They went to the Sahara Square for a little exploration. Judy Hopps: As you can see, This is the Sahara Square, It's where all the desert mammals lived. Nick Wilde: In case if you get hot, Try some sunscreen on, Find a shade and stay hydrated. Runt of the Litter: (puts on his sunscreen) Good thing I've got mine on. Scander: (as she and the other three crusaders got their on) Us too. Then, They've visited Tundratown for a quick look around. Judy Hopps: And this is Tundratown, Home of the arctic mammals. Nick Wilde: Boy, Can you believe how cold this place is? Abby Mallard: Good thing we've got our jackets on. Princess Skyla: Uh huh. And with a scarf and hat and boots too. Finally, They're on their way to show them the ZPD. Scander: Where are we going next? Judy Hopps: We're going to the ZPD as our last stop. Nick Wilde: First, Let's stop for a popsicle, My treat. Britney Sweet: Yes! Soon, They've arrived the ZPD where they meet Clawhauser, Chief Bogo, Megan Fawkes, Smilo, Finn, Buck Cluck, Shining Armor and Cadance. Princess Flurry Heart: Mom! Dad! Shining Armor: Hey, Girls! (as they came to hug him and Cadance) Princess Cadance: Did you all have fun today? Princess Skyla: We sure did, Mommy. Judy and Nick showed us around Zootopia. Sweetie Heart: It was amazing. Judy Hopps: Girls, This is Clawhauser, He's a receptionist and a radio dispatcher of the ZPD. Nick Wilde: And he obviously loves dognuts. Sweetie Heart: (giggles) Clawhauser: Hey, Girls. Glad to meet you. Armor Bride: You too, Clawhauser. Megan Fawkes: Megan Fawkes, ZPD Bank Clerk. How do you do? Scander: Fine, Thank you. Megan Fawkes: And these two are the ZPD's first Saber Tooth Tiger and Mammoth officers, Smilo and Finn. Princess Flurry Heart: Hello. Smilo: Hey. Finn: Nice to meet ya. Megan Fawkes: And this is Chief Bogo, Head of the ZPD. Chief Bogo: Pleasure, Your parents have been telling us quite a lot about the six of you. Britney Sweet: Please to meet you. Sweetie Heart: Yeah. Chief Bogo: And Hopps, Wilde, We've been talking about you two as well. Very well played watching the girls. Judy Hopps: Thanks, Chief Bogo. Nick Wilde: No problem. Princess Cadance: Well, I think it's about time we go home. Buck Cluck: I couldn't agree more, Cadance. Princess Flurry Heart: Bye, Judy. Bye, Nick. It's been nice meeting you two. Judy Hopps: Bye, Guys! Come back soon! Nick Wilde: Drop by and pay us another visit sometime! That night at the Crystal Empire, Flurry Heart an her sisters were getting ready for bed. Princess Cadance: So, Did you girls had fun in Zootopia? Princess Flurry Heart: We sure did, Mom. It was amazing. Britney Sweet: Can we go visit here again anytime soon? Can we? Princess Cadance: What do you think, Shining Armor? Shining Armor: I think it's a wonderful idea. Flurry Heart, Skyla and the Crusaders: Yay! Cadance and Shining Armor: (laughed) Shining Armor: Okay, Off to bed with you all. Princess Flurry Heart: Okay, Dad. Soon, The fillies were tucked in their beds. Princess Cadance: (kissed Flurry Heart's cheek) Goodnight, Flurry Heart. Princess Flurry Heart: Goodnight, Mom. Shining Armor: (kissed Flurry Heart) Sweet dreams, Flurry. Princess Flurry Heart: Goodnight, Dad. (gone to sleep) Then, Cadance and Shining Armor kissed each of their daughters in the cheeks. Princess Cadance: Pleasent dreams, Girls. Shining Armor: Goodnight. Princess Skyla: Goodnight, Mommy. Goodnight, Daddy. The Royal Crusaders: Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight, Dad. And Cadance turned off the lights and shut the door as they left and the girls went to sleep. The End Category:Flurry Heart's Zootopia Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225